1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display unit performing display by transverse electric field mode liquid crystal and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of liquid crystal display units, there is a liquid crystal display unit in which transverse electric field mode liquid crystal such as FFS (fringe field switching) mode is used. FIG. 15 illustrates a cross sectional section of enlarged part of an FFS mode liquid crystal display unit 100. The FFS mode liquid crystal display unit 100 includes two glass substrates 101a and 101b composing a liquid crystal display panel. A spacer 102 determining a distance between the glass substrates 101a and 101b is arranged between one glass substrate 101a and the other glass substrate 101b. On the one glass substrate 101a side, a thin film transistor 103 is formed. On the thin film transistor 103, an interlayer insulating film 104 for planarizing concavity and convexity is formed from an organic film or the like. On the interlayer insulating film 104, a common electrode film 105 and a pixel insulation film 106 are sequentially layered, and a pixel electrode film 107 provided with a slit gap is thereon layered. Between the pixel electrode film 107 and the other glass substrate 101b, a liquid crystal layer 108 is arranged. Examples of documents disclosing such a liquid crystal display unit 100 include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-20753.